Retorno
by Meishita
Summary: .itasasu .Sasuke acabo con orochimaru y toda su aldea, se entero que su amado hermano mayor esta en konoha,una oportunidad perfecta para acabar con su sufrimiento pero realmente sasuke podrá acabar con el? SPOILERS
1. Tu Maldito Regreso

.

Hola!! Soy Meishita... solamente lo continuaria si a ustedes les gusta... y dejan comentario o algo..u.u..si?

.. solamente lo continuaria si a ustedes les gusta... y dejan comentario o algo..u.u..si  
Notas del capítulo:  
Holas este es mi primer fanfic! que publico y mi primer fanfic de naruto espero que les gustee

:D naruto no es mio, ni Sasuke..es de itachi XD!.. y vice versa U/U

Primero que nada debo decir que esto es UCHIHACEST ;D sino te gusta no entres porfavor!! -

(yo ya publique este fanfic pero..me di cuenta de ciertas cositas que no tome en cuenta asi ke le agrege mas cosas XDD y..publicare dos cap. si les gusta me avisan ;D..aganme feliz)

* * *

-.

-.

-.

Era una noche fría en konoha, ya todos los habitantes dormían tranquilamente, bien la noche era muy helada pero tranquila a la vez, no había ni un alma por las calles de konoha , claro menos la extraña silueta oscura que estaba en la entrada de aquella aldea, el traje era completamente negro con nubes rojas, su cabello era negro se movía y golpeaba suavemente su cara cual esta silueta tenia la insignia de konoha rasgada señalando claramente que el era un exiliado, un traidor..

Caminando tranquilamente y pausado por las calles oscuras, deteniéndose especialmente en una casa un poco descuidada sus ventanas estaban un poco gastadas y tenia la insignia del Clan Uchiha, El miro la casa detenidamente, como titubeando y pensando si realmente debía entrar en un ratito mas (no menos de 1min ), poso la mano derecha en la cerca de la casa aquella abriéndola lentamente rechinando por lo oxidada que estaba, entro tranquilamente y entro a la casa. Le extraño el echo que no estaba cerrada, entro con los zapatos puestos y miro su interior detenidamente, estaba todo sucio, la casa parecía vacía.. ni un alma..la persona a la que buscaba no estaba allí.. No se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha parece que los rumores eran ciertos

Corría desesperadamente por los árboles.. había oído un rumor.. itachi estaba en konoha?! que demonios pensaba?..a gran velocidad saltaba entre los árboles..se iba desaser de itachi de una vez por todas!! por fin cumpliría su tan deseada venganza..

hace 3 años atrás trato de matarlo nada.. funciono.. peor aun acabo en un hospital con heridas graves...

no fallaría esta vez.. no se lo podía permitir..iba a acabar con itachi.. se lo repetía una y otra y otra vez..pero bien sasuke uchiha no estaba bien de salud en ese momento..había recientemente acabado el mismo con orochimaru.. fue una batalla muy larga y agotadora puesto que también mato a toda la maldita aldea.. porque lo hizo?.. ni el mismo sabe..solo quería saber si podía..(a/n; kukuku porke esas palabras son tan parecidas a las de itachi? XD umajaja!)

y el resultado fue una masacre.. de una noche acabo con la vida de mucha gente... y estaba débil como para pelear contra itachi Uchiha , su hermano mayor.. pero no importaba no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así!!.. sabiendo la localización de itachi y también se entero que Kisame Hoshigaki no estaba con el.. oportunidad perfecta..

Pensó varias veces su plan para acabar con itachi.. una y otra vez repasando estratégicamente lo que haría..pero otra vez esa duda cruzo por su cabeza..porque itachi estaba en konoha?..buscando a naruto talvez?, pero entonces porque demonios no estaba con kisame?.. muchas dudas tuvo al respecto pero igual no importaba.. ya estaba arto de seguir con esa vida tan miserable.. de asesino, de traidor de siempre ser inferior que su hermano mayor.. ya basta!.. acabaría con itachi!!sin darse cuenta activo el sharingan de tres aspas..

las dudas, el coraje, el clan muerto...el odio..porque demonios itachi en el momento que acabo con su clan..su familia no acabo con su vida también??.. porque?...porque tenia que obligatoriamente ser un vengador y odiar la existencia de itachi?..

Al cabo de un rato llego.. llego a la aldea konoha, tratando de percatarse de la presencia de itachi pero no encontró nada, como lo suponía tendría que buscar cosa que era muy peligroso ya que si un ninja lo miraba seguramente se armaría aun show.. sin dudar entro a konoha y corrió rápidamente por los tejados pero a la vez silencioso, por alguna razón ni el mismo sabe llego a su casa.. vaya que estaba descuidada después de su ida..

La miro detenidamente y recordó los momentos cuando allí vivía toda la familia, todo el clan junto por ese mismo barrio, entro tranquilamente pero le extraño..la puesta estaba abierta..un ladrón?..no dejo nada de importancia, entro con los zapatos puestos, se dirijio a su dormitorio, pero miro en su interior .. una silueta..ITACHI??..

- que demonios?..- enfurecido se abalanzo contra aquella silueta pero desapareció..una ilusión?..claro es imposible que uchiha itachi se aiga atrevido visitar su casa.. donde mato todo el clan pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se deslizo por la cadera de sasuke..-que?!.. - tardo en reaccionar..un grave error.. puesto que ahora las manos lo sujetaban la cadera fuertemente, trato de mirar hacia atrás y hay lo miro.. uchiha itachi...

-..i..ta...chi-se quedo perplejo al mirar aquellos ojos rojos y los recuerdos del día de la masacre del clan llegaron.

-Hola hermanito, tardaste en llegar estupido hermano menor, ya me había cansado de espérate..-

-ITACHI!! SUELTAME BASTARDO!! - reaccionando trato de desaserse de aquel agarre pero fue en vano como es posible que itachi tuviera tanta fuerza?!

-tranquilo hermanito que forma de recibir a tu querido hermano mayor es esa?..jah sigues de debilucho como siempre - se acerco a ala oreja de su hermano y le susurro- tu corazón sigue siendo tan blando y calido como siempre.. te falta odio..- sonrió cínicamente y siniestra

- CALLAA!! MALDITA SEAA CALLATEEE!!- grito sasuke ..las palabras de itachi eran como una espada clavándose en su corazón..

-shh..- itachi mordió levemente la oreja de sasuke, a lo cual sasuke suspiro..que demonios estaba haciendo itachi?! como se atrevía el muy bastardo?!, y lo peor del caso es que el suspiro..

-YAAAAA SUELTAMEEEEEEEE!! - pudo desaserse por fin de ese maldito agarre empujando a itachi hacia atras, el cayo al suelo (osea sasuke) respirando entrecortadamente , itachi miro a sasuke fijamente con el sharingan aun activado , sasuke en ese momento también activo su sharingan ..desambaino su katana .. itachi también desambaino su espada..y comenzó la batalla

sasuke lo ataca, itachi se cubre sosteniendo la espada con la derecha y le proporciona un golpe en la mejilla de sasuke el cual sasuke se hace humo era un kage no bushin, sasuke aparece alado y lo vuelve atacar rápidamente con su katana y itachi se defiende de nuevo de la misma forma, a pesar que sasuke estaba débil utilizaba sus ultimas fuerzas sobrehumanas para hacerle frente a itachi..cosa que no servia de mucho al cabo de un rato, itachi era mas rápido y fuerte que el , otra vez..

sasuke se maldicio por dentro de nuevo por no tener la fuerza suficiente para tan siquiera hacerle una lucha a itachi.. entre un ultimo intento ya cansado y respirando entrecortadamente , se abalanzo contra itachi, itachi ni siquiera estaba cansado se sorprendía que su estupido pequeño hermano menor hubiera avanzado tan poco en estos 3 últimos años...esquivo con gran facilidad aquel ataque de sasuke , sasuke no reaccionando rápidamente cae al suelo.

-..que pasa?.. que demonios has estado haciendo con orochimaru? tan debil te as puesto?- itachi simplemente miro como sasuke encaja su katana en la tierra y se apoyaba con ella.-tan inutil eres? ya te diste por vencido? esperaba que duraramas mas..me desepsionas estupido hermano menor..

sasuke miro a su hermano aparado como si nada, otra vez esas palabras hirientes..maldita sea porque dolía tanto?!...ya no se podía sentir mas humillado cayo en una conclusión.. itachi jamás lo ataco bien..solo se defendía y se defendía..una furia corrió por sus venas..-DESGRACIADO!! PELEA PUTAMADRE!! NO JUEGES CONMIGO MAS!- grito sasuke enojado

-no es necesario que yo pelee de verdad.. ya ni duraste 15 min y ya estas cansado..que te ocurre? en vez de avanzar estas mas debil que antes..-

-...cállate cierra tu boca de una buena vez..ah..-tratando de recuperar su respiración normal pero de repente siente como itachi estaba enfrente a el hincado mirándole sin el sharingan..y le acariciaba la mejilla..se quedo perplejo..

-sasuke que te pasa?..-

-..aléjate de mi..-

- no me des ordenes estupido hermano menor- se acerco a sus labios los cuales rozo levemente el cual sasuke no se opuso en ningún momento..-estas mas débil..acaso alguien te hirió?

-que..que es lo que haces?..-solo pudo sentir la respiración calida de su hermano mayor, su querido hermano mayor al que admiraba en la niñez..

* * *

Continuara.  
Eso creeo.. XD  
Notas finales:  
porfavor dejen comentarios si kieren k lo continue TOT no sean malitos!!..

bueno ..T.T ya me puse nerviosa y es noche .. espero que les guste byebye!! besooos!!

* * *


	2. Mision

;D les dije ke subiria dos ..XD bueno.. si sale bien las cosas pongo los otros 2 k tengo... -!...suertee

Naruto no es mio ;D ni tampoco sasuke..sasuke es de itachi y itachi es de sasuke XD muajajaja

;3 disfruten

* * *

**Retorno**

**2.cap**** Mision**

Uchihacest

* * *

-

-  
-sasuke has crecido mucho...- desapareció la distancia que los separaba y lo beso con un deje de salvajismo puesto que devoraba la cavidad de su pequeño hermano tan delicioso sabor tenia, jamás lo habría probado de esta forma y le encantaba el sabor de su pequeño hermano.

sasuke por su parte no sabia que hacer estaba confundido demasiado confundido jamás pensó que itachi trataría de hacerle eso, que demonios le pasaba , porque itachi hacia eso?..acaso se estaba burlando de el?.. lo mataría desprevenido?.. lo quería humillar mas?..esos pensamientos se clavaron en su corazón de nuevo como una espada traspasando el corazón de sasuke.. que demonios hizo sasuke para merecer tal castigo?.. amaba a su hermano mayor , con un amor que le quemaba y ahogaba su ser, ya no podía mas, itachi estaba jugando con el de la forma mas cruel, salio de sus pensamientos cuando itachi ya estaba encima de el y había bajado la extraña yukata de sasuke asta los hombros y besaba su cuello y pecho, sasuke no pudo reprimir los suspiros que causaba el mayor al hacer tal acto , mas confusión vino a su mente

-deten..te...detente..no sigas..- pedia sasuke a suspiros

-mm sasuke que ingenuo eres aun a pesar que has crecido tanto..-se acerco a la oreja de sasuke- sigues siendo mi pequeño hermanito- diciendo esto desato el nudo k tenia en su cadera y metió su mano dentro de la tela

-AHh! aniki!!- gimió sasuke al sentir la mano experta de su hermano mayor tomar su erección y masturbarle..sasuke trato de reprimir sus gemidos..-..ahhh..ita...chi...detente...-

cosa que fue inútil a pesar de eso sasuke en un ultimo intento trato de desaserse de itachi empujándolo hacia atrás, en cambio el mayor volvió a besar de nuevo esos deliciosos labios, tan dulces, los mordió levemente para luego masturbar a su hermano menor mas rápido.

- aahh!! itachii!- sasuke no podía reprimir ya mas, ya no sentía odio ya no sentía ese dolor y las dudas de que itachi estuviera jugando con el.. en aquel momento todo eso desapareció y solo era puro placer que itachi le proporcionaba.

-hhm..sasuke..- le facinaba como sasuke su pequeño hermano gemía su nombre, bajo al cuello de sasuke mordiéndolo también y lamiendo aquel blanquesito cuello y delicioso y siguió masturbando a sasuke con mayor rapidez , bajo sus besos un poco mas y se encontró aquellas tetillas endurecidas ya por el placer, sonrió con un deje de maldad y se encargo de morderlos y chuparlos,

-ahh...nii!..ahh!- cerro los ojos, y dirigió sus manos a la cabeza de itachi y entre cerro sus dedos en aquel cabello y se desiso de la goma molesta (ya saben ya liga tiene itachi para sostenerse el cabello) - hhmm itachi! mas..mas.-

itachi sonrió levemente por el acto de su pequeño estupido hermano menor le pedía mas y mas pero antes que nada haría otra cosita divertida... quería que su hermano menor le pidiera a gritos que entrara en el..jah seria divertido ,dejando de masturbarle se incorporo para desaserse de aquellas ropas sobrantes y molestas. pero acto seguido sasuke le quito las ropas desesperadamente a itachi

-estas deseoso neh?..- sonrió d nuevo al tal acto desesperado de sasuke, dejo que sasuke rasgara y quitara bruscamente su camisa pegada ( ya saben la de red ) para después rodearle con el cuello y besarlo salvajemente lleno de deseo y pasión

-mmh..ahh..itachi..ahh- itachi con la mano derecha le rodeo la cadera blanca y angosta de sasuke y lo obligo a que soltase su cuello para de nuevo comenzar ese torturoso juego, bajo por todo su cuerpo asta llegar a la erección de su hermano menor, la tomo con las manos y observo a su hermano agitado mirándolo fijamente con la vista entrecortada y su mirada lleno de deseo y pasión, itachi lamió la punta de la erección de su hermanito pequeño, lo cual sasuke no pudo reprimir un sensual y sonoro gemido

-Ahhhhh!! ANIKI!!ahh!! sii!- estos gemidos hizo que excitara a itachi mas de lo que ya estaba y derrepente metió la erección de su hermanito en su boca y comenzó con el sube-baja, sasuke gemía descontroladamente y coloco una mano en la cabeza de itachi- Ahh!! sii..sigue asi!! Ahh!!- itachi aumento la velocidad , ya que sentía como las caderas de sasuke respondían aquel acto. Sasuke sin avisar se corrió en la boca de su querido hermano mayor con un sonoro gemido gritando el nombre de su hermano.

-mhh..- itachi trago aquel liquido y llego a la boca del menor y lo beso salvajemente, haciéndole probar aquel liquido en lo que sasuke lo abrazo por el cuello nuevamente y se pego a el, correspondiendo el beso de su hermano.

El aire era necesario para los dos y se separaron, Itachi sentía que no soportaba mas se desiso de su ropa sobrante y dejo al descubierto su grande erección, sasuke miro con deseo a itachi..vaya visión.. itachi con su sonrisa siniestra le daba ese aire sensual y su cabello suelto.. demonios de nuevo se volvió a excitar de solo mirar la parte de abajo de itachi..aun abrazados, sasuke ya no lo soportaba necesitaba sentir a su hermano mayor dentro suyo, por lo cual rozo su erección con la de itachi.. ambos gimieron ante esto.. itachi beso la frente de su hermano menor después de eso y se coloco entre sus piernas, para luego acercarse a ala boca del menor y volver a explorar aquella deliciosa cavidad, sasuke teniendo a su hermano mayor entre sus piernas comenzó a mover las caderas haciendo que la erección de itachi rozase contra su entrada.. era una sensación terriblemente deliciosa y itachi sonrió de nuevo.. vaya que su hermanito pequeño estaba igual de deseoso que el, se divertía aquellos actos por parte de su hermanito para buscar mas placer , le encantaba torturarlo de esa nueva forma de había descubierto.

-aniki..por favor..metela..-susurro sasuke ala oreja de itachi, poco después de separarse del apasionado beso, esas palabritas..malditas endemoniadas palabritas hicieron que itachi perdiera totalmente el control, abriendo mas las piernas del menor y coloco sus piernas en sus hombros y penetro bruscamente a su hermano menor metiendo toda su erección

-aahhH!!- ese gemido era de dolor o de placer?... no lo destingio itachi estaba tan fuera de control por el deseo y la pasión que sentía ese mismo momento, comenzó a penetrarlo de forma brusca y rápida.

-ahh ahh!! aniki!! aaahH!!- sasuke se aferro al cuello de su hermano mayor.. maldición dolía como mil demonios!! pero luego sentía como ese dolor se convertía en placer

-ah..hermanito eres muy estrecho..ah..me encatas..- y era cierto.. itachi uchiha amaba a su estupido hermano menor.. le encataba todo de el, su maldita inocencia que hacia que quisiera follarselo como ese momento, su cuerpecito hermoso y blaquito..seguía igual de blaquito pero ahora era mucho mas hermoso, malditamente su hermano menor era un chico demasiado vioable!.

-ahhh!! aniki!!mas...mas rápido!! ahh!!- esas palabritas y gemiditos. comenzando a masturbas nuevamente a su pequeño hermanito , y embistiendo mucho mas rápido y fuerte.  
al cabo de pocos minutos ambos terminaron corriéndose , sasuke entre los dos y itachi dentro de sasuke, itachi se derrumbo ensima de su hermano menor y sasuke lo abrazo tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.. vaya como era posible que aun tuviera fuerzas.. estaba cansadísimo.. orochimaru, su aldea.. y ahora esto.. era demaciado para el.

itachi saliendo de su hermano menor se recuesta en el suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración..y sintió como sasuke lo abrazaba.. jeh de seguro no esta pensando y esta dejándose llevar, pero imagino como se pondría si se enterara lo que acaban de hacer, ni el mismo creía haber llegado tan lejos con sasuke , parecía uno mas de sus sueños en los que follaba a sasuke, acaricio el pelo del menor con una ternura que el mismo se sorprendió.

sasuke se acurruco en el pecho de itachi..sentía que todo lo que paso era tan hermoso como para ser real, y se inundo en aquellos recuerdos cuando sasuke dormía junto a su hermano mayor cuando todo el clan estaba junto, aquellas noches de tormenta solo era una excusa para dormir en la misma cama de itachi y acurrucarse en su pecho, sentir ese olor tan delicioso que poseía su hermano mayor, era demasiado cansado ya.. no soportaba mas el sueño y el cansancio y susurro un pequeño- Te quiero Aniki..asta mañana- y callo en sueños.

Itachi realmente se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, lo abrazo con ternura con una mano y extendió su otra mano tomando la capa de akatsuki, tapando a sasuke con esta, lo abrazo posesivamente y observo como su hermano menor dormía placidamente y callo de nuevo en la conclusión que su hermano menor no pensaba lo que hacia o talvez aquel cansancio que.. espera un momento!.."a sasuke acaban de herirlo y yo acabo de follarmelo , que rayos ando pensando?" pudo haber lastimado más a su sasuke.. espera.. su sasuke? desde cuando decía así? sin agregar el estupido hermano menor?..demonios esto iba de mal en peor..bueno realmente le agradaba aquella sensación de tener a su hermanito entre sus brazos, y le agradaba los sentimientos que sasuke provocaba en el..le demostraba que el también podía ser un humano.. que podía sentir y no era una maquina asesina, suspiro y miro la luna por la ventana para luego seguir mirando a sasuke.. tan tranquilo y hermoso.

--

En la mañana Siguiente

-  
-demonios!!..wehh sakura-chaaan T.T dime porque demonios estamos aqui? neh?..-dijo un joven que parecía zorrito...(no tengo que decir kien es..XD)

-Porque andamos esperando el sensei! deja de ser lloron , naruto! - dijo una joven de pelo rosa (A/N: UNA BOLA ROSAAAA!!y tonta.. lo siento a las amantes de sakura les juro que ya no intervendré UU)

-tengo hambre dattebayooooO cuando demonios nos ara esperar la hogake!!- dijo claramente molesto

-ya deja de ser lloroon!! uff.. porque te tengo que soportar?!,kyaa ojala estuviera mi sassuu!!-dijo la cosa rosa

-...sasuke...- naruto se puso melancólico al recordar su viejo compañero y de nuevo los recuerdos los inundaron.. la cascada, las peleas, las palabras hirientes de sasuke hacia naruto haciéndole entender que nadie podía salvarlo, obvio a pesar que ya paso vario tiempo naruto aun tenia la esperanza de volver a ver sasuke y traerlo a konoha, no solo para de nuevo ser el equipo siete..sino como el le dijo a sasuke una vez.. como puedo convertirme en hogake si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo? y de nuevo llego ese recuerdo..

- EHH!! naruto te estoy ablando!!- dijo sakura pegándole a naruto en la cabeza

-kyaaaa sakura-chan eso dolió T-T- dijo naruto saliendo de su trance

-pues te quedaste mirando a la nada!!..que demonios estabas pensando?!-

-..en sasuke..-dijo fríamente naruto de nuevo bajando la mirada..

-...naruto..yo ..no quise..- dijo sakura sintiéndose culpable por acerle recordar a naruto esos recuerdos horribles de sasuke..

-no.. no pasa nada sakura-chan..jeje.. ya veras.. recuperare a sasuke..-

-..naruto.- (A/N WAHH PORKE LE PEGASTE A NARUTO?! O COMO TE ATREVEEES TT DISCULPATE A AHORA!)

- ya ya nomás mencionan el nombre de sasuke y parece tabú para ustedes- dijo kakashi sensei k ya habia llegado desde ace tiempo y había escuchado la conversación

-ehh kakashi sensei que hace aqui?! Oiga llego tarde!! - dijo naruto sorprendido de la llegada de su sensei

-pues.. jeje bueno – las palabras de kakashi fueron interrumpidas por shizune (a/n : asi se llamaba? XD)

-porfavor pasen la hogake los espera..-

-eh claro – dijo kakashi- vamos - entraron ala oficina de la hogake..

* * *

Aki termina el 2do Cap.  
Continuara..


	3. mas y mas confucion

Aki los dejo con el 3r Cap.! En la Casa Uchiha

-

Flash Back

Era Una tormenta, era de noche y realmente era fuerte la tormenta, las gotas de lluvia pegaban fuertemente la ventana de la casa uchiha, la luz de los relámpagos iluminaba el cuarto de itachi uchiha , estaba todo oscuro , abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entro en la habitación pausado y nervioso con una almohada en la mano.

-Nii..san..- dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible mirando hacia abajo sonrojado por lo que le iba a pedir a su hermano mayor

-...- itachi se levanto recargándose con los brazos y mirando a sasuke un poco extrañado, que hacia su pequeño hermanito a estas horas de la noche?.

-nii-san..yo...yo...quería..saber..si...um..-apretó con fuerza la almohada que sostenía en sus pequeños brazos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente- bueno..puedo.. dormir contigo esta noche?..ah!- entonces un trueno sonó, dio un pequeño grito y se sentó en el suelo abrazándose así mismo.

-...- itachi no decía palabra alguna..no creía realmente eso.. a su hermanito pequeño le daban miedo los truenos? vaya sorpresa - ..esta bien..entra- le hizo espacio en la cama y abrió las sabanas con las cuales estaba tapado el .

Sasuke se levanto del suelo rápidamente , cerrando la puerta tras de si y se metió a las sabanas con su hermano mayor , murmurando un pequeño hilito de voz - gracias..aniki- sonrojado mirando d nuevo hacia otro lado, lo abrazo y se acurruco en su pecho, para oler..aquel olor delicioso y embragiante de su hermano mayor

itachi abrazo levemente a sasuke son sus brazos, sasuke se hundió su rostro mas al pecho de itachi, ah.. su querido hermano mayor, sentirse entre sus brazos lo hacia sentir seguro y tranquilo, una sensación hermosa, solo eso si , realmente sasuke no le temía a los truenos , eso solo era una excusa, una fachada. Solo quería sentir a su hermano mayor abrazándole, sentir ese agradable y hermosa sensación que ocasionaba su hermano mayor en el..ah..como adoraba esa sensación, sonrió y cerro los ojos pesadamente

- buenas noches..aniki..te quiero..-dijo sasuke y se durmió placidamente en los brazos del mayor.

-...buenas noches sasuke..-susurro el mayor, sonrió para si, su hermanito menor era tan tierno y adorable, tan puro y hermoso, aquellas palabritas , simples palabras , pero para itachi era las palabras que le causaban una extraña sensación.. que era? no lo sabia.. no sabia que demonios era lo que sentía , teniendo como ultima visión a su hermano pequeño dormido tan tranquilamente , cerro los ojos pesadamente y se durmió- también..yo te quiero..- susurro.. no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo , esas palabras salieron de su corazón.. vaya.. que curioso tenia corazón, cosa que después talvez descubriría que poseía sentimientos.

Se dormían abrazados uno al otro, embriagándose con el olor y la calidez del otro, esa noche la tormenta se estaba calmado para dejar ver que mañana seria un hermoso día...

Fin de flash Back

--  
Presente en la Casa Uchiha

-

-  
Abría los ojos pesadamente, por el molestos rayos del sol cuales iluminaban su rostro, se sentía confundido y aturdido.. donde demonios estaba?.. ya con los ojos abiertos , se incorporo con los brazos.. su habitación y estaba en su cama.. desnudo?!, como rayos llego allí?!, y de repente recuerdos de la noche anterior cruzo por su mente..

-..itachi..-abrió los ojos completamente asustado, acaso no fue un sueño?!, o fue realidad?, si fue un sueño parecía tan real.. tan hermoso.. y claro a la vez era muy imposible que hiciera el amor con itachi... algo así de hermoso no podía ser posible, se sentó en la cama , para luego hacer las sabanas aun lado

Y se levanto pero callo instantáneamente sobre la cama de nuevo – arg!! mierda!- le dolía la parte baja de su espalda , y mierda dolía demasiado!, espera.. entonces no había sido un sueño?, entonces, porque estaba solo en la cama...porque?..porque itachi lo abandono de nuevo?...se abrazo a si mismo...

-porque itachi?..- unas malditas lagrimas necias corrían por sus mejillas, abrazo sus piernas y escondió su rostro en ellas, maldicion.. porque se tuvo que dejar llevar?!

-maldicion, maldicion , maldicion!!-grito sasuke llorando escondiéndose y abrazándose mas.. odiaba ser tan débil ante el.. tan vulnerable ante el..y amarlo tanto!!,que demonios hizo el?..porque itachi disfrutaba jugar de esa manera con el, ya no podía mas, se limpio las lagrimas y tomo su ropa , le dolió como mil demonios moverse así de brusco pero no le importaba ya

No era comparación con el dolor de su corazón experimentaba aquel momento, el abandono , el sentirse utilizado, la tortura y lo peor de todo.. amarlo tanto..salio corriendo de aquel lugar dirigiéndose al bosque para salir de allí lo mas pronto posible, era tan hábil que paso desapercibido entre konoha.. (A/N: eso crees tu!! XD) llego al bosque y saltando entre las ramas, se introdujo en el bosque pero algo lo jalo o alguien?, fue tan brusco y rápido que solo pudo reaccionar cuando aquel alguien ya tenia abrazado a sasuke por la espalda

- Estupido Hermano menor, a donde crees que vas?..-dijo susurrándole en el oído, aquella voz que conocía perfectamente

-Suéltame...- dijo sasuke secamente..como se dio cuenta que el estaba escapando?.. acaso quería humillarlo mas? mas bien de seguro quería restregarle en su cara que podía jugar con el cuando quisiera..de nuevo..tenia ganas de llorar

-no te dejare ir, sasuke , a donde pretendías ir?- aun susurrándole y le mordió el oído levemente- no ibas a dejarme solo verdad?..-sonrió con ese típico deje maquiavélico..esa maldad a la vez tan sensual, sasuke se le escapo un suspiro, itachi le dio la vuelta bruscamente y de igual forma comenzó a violar aquella deliciosa boca de su hermano.. ah no podía dejar de repetirse lo delicioso y tan dulce que eran aquellos labios, sasuke en vez de resistir correspondió aquel beso salvaje, una batalla entre dos lenguas que ninguna iba a ceder, los suspiros ya no tardaron en llegar por parte de ambos

-mhh..-mordió levemente aquellos labios de su hermano menor

-ah..itachi..ah- suspiraba levemente y abrazo por el cuello a su hermano mayor, itachi tomo las caderas del menor , haciendo que se pegaran ambos cuerpos, el aire hizo falta y ambos se separaron lentamente, sasuke miraba sonrojado con los ojos entre cerrados y itachi solamente lo miraba divertido , con la mano izquierda la poso en la mejilla del menor, sasuke se sonrojo mas.

-itachi..-

Itachi solamente le volvió a besar, probando de nuevo aquellos labios..pero no lo beso de forma brusca como la vez pasada, lo beso de una forma delicada, tierna, un beso que trasmitía amor que nunca creyó poseer..soltó ya aquellos labios por la falta de aire y volvió a acariciar la mejilla de sasuke,

Por su parte sasuke no se lo creía, itachi lo había besado de una forma tan delicada...era otra vez un sueño todo esto?..-aniki..-

Itachi se acerco d nuevo a los oídos de sasuke y susurro sensualmente - si te vuelves a tratar de escapar te juro que te matare..- la ultima frase lo dijo de una forma fría.. cruel, sasuke se quedo perplejo ante esas palabras..

-mas vale que me obedezcas o te tendré que castigar por desobeder a tu hermano mayor-mordió levemente la oreja del menor- entendiste?, estupido hermano menor?..-se dirigió de su oreja al cuello de sasuke, el cual lamió y mordió levemente

-ah!..- se sonrojo por las palabras tan pervertidas de su hermano mayor

Pero itachi se detuvo en seco y activo su sharingan, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermanito.. por su parte sasuke estaba confundido asta que lo pudo detectar..

-que quieren?

(A/N: MUAJAJA! XD les corte la inspiración)

En La oficina de la hokage..

-pasen por favor- naruto, sakura y kakashi-sensei entraron a la oficina

-shizune por favor cierra la puerta y no quiero que me molesten-

-si hokage-sama- shizune serró la puerta tras de si, naruto se preguntaba que tipo de misión recibirían..

-hola chicos..-

-hola tsudane-sama-

-hola tsudane-saludaron los ninjas del equipo7

-chicos- dijo seria- esta misión es realmente importante iré directo al grano: deberán ir a la aldea de la arena, nuestra alianza , y quiero que escolten al kazekage asta acá, el debe asistir a una reunión muy importante..pero antes que nada creo que deben saberlo recibimos informes que orochimaru y su aldea a desaparecido de un día a otro..como es posible realmente no lo sabemos..suponemos que fue Akatsuki o Sasuke Uchiha

naruto se estremeció ante aquellas noticias, sasuke había acabado con orochimaru?? enserio?..pero porque? matar a orochimaru se entiende pero a la aldea? porque??..sasuke se volvió tan fuerte como para matar a una aldea?..

sakura y kakashi miraban preocupados a naruto..así que sasuke aunque tampoco se podían hacer las esperanzas, talvez akatsuki acabo con orochimaru seria mas razonable después de todo los traiciono y ellos si que eran fuertes como para acabar con una aldea

-Como todos pensaran la reunión será para resolver esto , por eso..-pero antes que pudiera procegir , naruto la interrumpió

- tsudane-sama entonces sasuke destruyo toda la aldea?! o acaso akatsuki también mataron a sasuke?!- dijo naruto

-naruto por favor tienes que calmarte - dijo kakashi - no podemos hacer conclusiones así..talvez ni siquiera akatsuki o sasuke tuvo algo que ver

-es verdad.. como acaba de decir kakashi , no podemos hacer nuestras supocisiones, por eso hemos enviado a un equipo especial para este caso se todo lo que les puedo proporcionar..- le entrego la carpeta de la mision a kakashi - se pueden retirar

Naruto, sakura y kakashi estaban dispuestos a retirarse cuando shizune entra de repente toda alterada y asustada

-TSUDANE-SAMA!!-gritando shizune

-que te sucede?!- dijo la hokage levantándose de su silla - dije claramente que no me molestaran!

- tsudane-sama , es importante!!..encontraron ninjas muertos en el bosque y eran de konoha!!-

-QUE?!

En la aldea de la Arena.

-

-  
Entro Temari a la oficina de su hermano kazekage , sonriente , gaara estaba firmando papales , era de día un bello día - gaara ya esta todo listo para tu partida , solo falta que llegen los ninjas de konoha, se confirmo eso sobre el rumor de orochimaru esta muerto junto con su aldea...

-gracias temari..- dijo gaara tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba alegre y deseoso.. el encargo personalmente que el equipo 7 viniera para escoltarlo, volvería a ver a naruto uzumaki..pero no era una situación como para pensar en eso, según la hokage la situación esta en crisis en konoha , y se hundió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.. mirando un punto muerto de la habitacion

-gaara?.. estas bien te estoy hablando-

-ah.. lo siento temari..-

-siempre tan distraído gaara! n.n- dijo kankuro

-..kankuro que haces aquí?-

-llege aoritaa wehh no notaste mi llegada?! T.T porque siempre soy ignorado en esta aldea!!-

-lo siento..kankuro..-

- ya ya no digas eso gaara deja al lloron d nuestro hermano!! !- dijo temari pegándole en la cabeza a kankuro

-aucch temarii! si serás..

-SERE QUE SERE QUE?!

-...nada..nada oo...

Y así comenzó de nuevo una pelea entre los hermanos, gaara suspiro vaya.. que infantiles  
sin embargo estaba feliz.. vería a su amigo uzumaki naruto..el que le cambio la vida

--  
En la casa uchiha

-hmm...ah..itachi-

-mm..-

itachi besaba a sasuke apasionadamente, sasuke correspondía a aquel beso lleno de deseo a la vez y pasión, cuando lo besaba así su cerebro dejaba de funcionar y se entregaba ala pasión y el placer que sasuke sentía..itachi dejo a esos labios y empezó a carisiar la mejilla de su hermanito menor, sasuke se sonroja por el acto de su hermano..

-itachi porque mataste a aquellos ninjas, se darán cuenta que estamos aquí..-

-lose pero eso merecían por avernos interrumpido , no sasuke? - sonrió siniestramente.. y lamió los labios dulces de su hermano , causándole un suspirito

FLASH BACK  
(A/n: omg XD otro falsh back!)

Pero itachi se detuvo en seco y activo su sharingan, sin dejar de abrazar a su hermanito menor.. por su parte sasuke estaba confundido asta que lo pudo detectar la presencia de los ninjas

-que quieren?-dijo itachi con su típica voz fría y sin sentimientos

después de un lapso muy corto aparecieron los ninjas ANBU de konoha

-Itachi Uchiha y su hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha..ambos vendrán con nosotros para ser juzgados-dijo uno de los ninja

-...-itachi solamente se les quedo mirando con el sharingan , los ninjas atacaron a itachi a sasuke , sasuke activo también su sharingan y iba a atacarlos pero las fuertes manos de su hermano mayor lo hizo detenerse , itachi tomo la cabeza de sasuke y hizo que sasuke se pegara a su propio pecho (el de itachi xD) y sin mas uno de los ninjas "accidentalmente ataco al otro" y se empezaron a matar uno a otro..

Sasuke abrazo a itachi y hundio su mejilla al pecho de itachi , observando aquel espectáculo sanguinario, el ninja atacaba a el otro y gritaba encajándole y haciendo todos los jutsus posibles, el otro se defendía y al cabo de un rato , el ninja que ataco primero termino por encajar una kunai en el cuello del otro ninja..el ninja ganador solo pudo sentir como era atravesado por la espada de itachi

Mientras ambos morían de hemorragia, itachi se lleno la mano junto con la espada de sangre ..sasuke se paralizo.. recordó la masacre cuando era niño..aquel maldito día.. ahora solo sintió como itachi le abrazaba, y sintió de nuevo seguridad.. una seguridad y es tranquilidad como cuando era niño..

-vamonos de aquí.. no tardan en llegar los demás anbus-

Fin de flash back

-

-..mmh..- " que demonios estoy haciendo?! debo salir de aquí..debo salir..el solo juega conmigo.. solo soy su juguete.." sintió como itachi ya le lamía e cuello y mordía-basta...detente..por favor..itachi-

Continuara…

Listo ya termine o.o publicare este y otro k son los k tengo ..gracias O.o..pense k resiviria malas critikas T.T ando awitada y eso k aria el otro cap. u.u awww aorita k se me suba el animO!!..no tarda nada ;D!! ..mmhh veamos constesto reviews O.o!.

Septimaluna- gracias por tu considerasion n.n me alegro k aigan personas k comparten mi pasion por el Uchihacest ;D !  
y solo por tu comentario optimista me animo a subir este sigiente y acer el 5 ( jIIIJIJI ;3 gracias!!)

Mahome - claro k lo continuare n.n con todo el gusto gracias!!

-Devil-Alm Uchiha- yasee !! aki debe de aver mas uchihacest no es justo!!..si es una hermosa pareja mm veamos no..no ablandare mucho a itachi eso trato..me gusta el itachi malvado!! ;D!!

O.o ustedes an podido darme animos..kyaaaa!! n.n ya me siento mejor!! muchas gracias!! nn

;3


	4. Confesion de Sasuke

en el Cáp. anterior -

-

-

itachi besaba a sasuke apasionadamente, sasuke correspondía a aquel beso lleno de deseo a la vez y pasión, cuando lo besaba así su cerebro dejaba de funcionar y se entregaba ala pasión y el placer que sasuke sentía..itachi dejo a esos labios y empezó a carisiar la mejilla de su hermanito menor, sasuke se sonroja por el acto de su hermano..

-itachi porque mataste a aquellos ninjas, se darán cuenta que estamos aquí..-

-lose pero eso merecían por avernos interrumpido, no sasuke? - sonrió siniestramente.. y lamió los labios dulces de su hermano , causándole un suspirito

-..mmh..- " que demonios estoy haciendo?! debo salir de aquí..debo salir..el solo juega conmigo..Solo soy su juguete.." sintió como itachi ya le lamía e cuello y mordía-basta...detente..por favor..itachi-

--  
Les dejo el 4to CAP!!

-Déjame...ya..por favor.. aniki..- itachi no se detenía, era demasiada excitación mirar como su hermanito pequeño rogaba era demasiado tentador tenerlo así solo se dedicaba a lamer aquel ya marcado cuello era simplemente delicioso, metió sus manos debajo de la yukata de sasuke quitándosela y  
mirando las marcas que dejo la noche pasada. Simplemente se le miraban bellas y se dedico a hacer muchas mas, obvio sasuke no se detenía de decirle  
que se detuviera entre gemidos claro.. Asta que sintió como unas lágrimas golpearon su mejilla, eso lo asusto mucho y volteo a ver a sasuke asustado  
talvez no debió de aver echo eso pero...  
- sasuke?? - itachi de detuvo en seco, se separo un poco de su hermano menor y le miro a los ojos

-déjame ir…- unas lagrimas necias corrían por sus ojos, no señor no iba a llorar enfrente de itachi uchiha pero no podía  
Soportarlo mas era un dolor demasiado grande… ya no quería saber nada sobre itachi, eso significaba también renunciar al deseo  
de poder matarlo. Realmente no le importaba nada solo quería salir de allí y llorar sin que itachi lo viera  
Y sin que se lo esperaba sintió unos pequeños besos en sus ojos como cuando era pequeño seguido por un calido abrazo

Itachi no sabia porque hizo eso pero lo hizo..enserio a pesar de que lo aceptara le sorprendía lo que sasuke podía acusar en el.. sentimientos algo extraños  
que nunca había experimentado...puso la cabeza de sasuke en su pecho, como cuando era pequeño, cuando sasuke decía que le tenia miedo a las tormentas o cuando  
no estaban mama y papa, lo abrazo con tal ternura y delicadeza..simplemente sasuke era especial..  
-Dime que te sucede??- dijo suavemente, de una forma nada fría sino calida llena de tranquilidad solo para su sasuke

Por su parte sasuke odiaba eso! como lo odiaba!! Esa voz.. se abrazo.. al maldito de itachi.. Sentía seguridad pero no tranquilidad  
Malditas lagrimas que recorrían por sus ojos sentía una presión muy fuerte en su corazón le dolía y mucho, simplemente parecía que iba a  
explotar en cualquier momento no quería no frente de itachi.

-Sasuke??-volvio a preguntar itachi tratando de separar el abrazo y mirando fijamente a sasuke su hermanito

-po...porque...??..-

Itachi le miro interrogante

-...por...PORQUE!! -sasuke grito de forma desesperada, liberando totalmente sus lagrimas reprimidas-PORQUE ME DEJASTE SOLO?!  
PORQUE NO ME MATASTE TAMBIEN?! PORQUE MALDITA SEA NO ME LLVASTE CONTIGO!! PORQUEEEEE?!-sasuke miraba con tal furia a itachi que tenia el sharingan activado y tomando los hombros de itachi le miro fijamente y comenzo a zangolotearlo de una forma brusca y desesperada

-PORQUE PUTAMADRE ME DEJASTE SOLO?? PORQUE LOS MATASTE A TODOS!! Y APESAR DE TODO ...APESAR...de todo...te amo-sus lagrimas no dejaban de pasar por sus  
ojos y dejando de zangolotear a itachi  
-...yo ya..no te puedo matar..nunca e podido...soy débil...maldita.sea...  
maldita seaaa...MALDITA SEAAAA!! -gritaba desgarradoramente  
fuera de si, odiaba itachi ..pero lo amaba en realidad

como podía a amar al asesino de su familia, de sus sueños, de su futuro solamente dejándole una vida de vengador y de traidor dejando también su corazón roto

Por su parte itachi sin ninguna expresión o desconcierto solo se dedico como sasuke gritaba de desesperación y prácticamente se rompía en lagrimas pero por dentro también quería gritar...decirle a sasuke la verdad.. ya era tiempo de que le diera la verdad?? la verdad sobre la matanza?? y si no le creería? que tal si su sasuke se aleja mas??  
ya no podía no podía dejar que sasuke se alejase. Le robo un Beso fugaz, por fin lo tenia a su lado diciéndole te amo... era como un sueño muy hermoso..pero ala vez una pesadilla... una pesadilla que talvez le mataría.

Pero que ya importaba ya su vida??... simplemente siempre quiso que sasuke le quitase la vida, sinceramente venia en lo planificado pero..su hermanito le exigía respuestas y ya era hora  
de dárselas que putamadre le creeyese o no que mas daba?? ...

-Bien quieres saber la verdad porque mate a nuestra familia? y a todo el clan uchiha??..-

sasuke ya no lloro sino que le miro interrogante ..la verdad?? había una verdad detrás de lo que le dijo itachi??  
que tal si le miente..??

La Verdad.

-si quiero saberla-.

- Aqui acaba el Cap. 4to n.n titulado Antes de la verdad confesion de sasuke ;D pero lo resumi a Confesión de sasuke

Continuara.

mmm..tadan? XD pues no me gusto este cap U.ú sasuke es un griton!! jah arreglare ese detallito... XDjaja no es cierto  
enserio sasuke es lindo y me gusta acerlo sufrir ;D oh si!!.. lo unico k pido disculpas seria!! k esta muy cortito!! K me pasa?!  
are uno bieeen largote van a ver..XDjaja bueno ya dejo aki y espero comentario ;w;

:) -sonrisa feliz..- Recuerden que Un comentario Opitivo son Sonrisas para mi y ayudan a que este fanfic continue.. recuerdeeen las amo!! ;3


	5. La verdad

;D hoy un Cap maniana otro.

En el Cap. Anterior

--

Sasuke ya no lloro sino que le miro interrogante, la verdad?? Había una verdad detrás de lo que le dijo itachi??  
Que tal si le miente...?

La Verdad.

-si quiero saberla-.

* * *

Cap5 Titulado: La verdad.

--

-

-si quiero saberla, pero como sabré que no me estas mintiendo?- Le miro con interrogación y desconfianza , para empezar desde cuando había una verdad detrás del la matanza del clan uchiha?, otra interrogante seria porque debía escucharle?  
Es verdad que ahora se sentía confundido y ahora con eso de la verdad aun mas confundido.

-Por que debería de hacerlo? ya será tu decisión si quieres creerme o no, solamente escúchame de allí decidirás si creerme  
o no-

-...- Bajo la cabeza pensando que es lo que debía de hacer? que gana? que perdía? ..Nada... no ganaba nada si escuchaba  
Lo que tenia que decir itachi, tampoco perdía nada

-Y bien?-

-Deacuerdo escuchémosla- le miro desafiante esperando impaciente por  
Dentro lo que tenia que decir su hermano mayor.

Simplemente itachi sonrió de lado apenas notable-.si te lo cuento todo rápido no entenderás nada mis razones  
-dirigió su mirada a otro lugar, sin el sharigan activado- para decirte la razón por que mate al clan tengo que contarte desde sus principios, Como comenzó Konoha y el hombre del otro portador del Mangekyou Sharingan  
Madara uchiha- vuelve a dirigir su mirada a sasuke.

--

Hace 80 años.

-En una Era de violencia implacable y derramamiento de sangre Las Naciones peleaban por más derechos  
Mas tierras...En Aquel tiempo las organizaciones Shinobi no estaban Hechas por clanes y familias.  
Mas bien era cada clan le prestaba su poder al mejor postor, Pero entre todos ellos, Sin duda los más fuertes  
Solo eran Dos clanes, los más fuertes y los más temidos

Uno Eran los Uchiha

Y los otros eran los Senju

Los uchiha Considerados como uno de los clanes más fuertes Debido al Sharingan, El chakra inigualable eran considerados como Ejercito debido a su efectividad en el arte de la Guerra en nuestro Clan en ese entonces existía como Líder Madara Uchiha-

En aquella época el poder lo era todo  
Donde las familias no importaban.

El otro líder del clan Senju fue el Primer hokage de la aldea Konoha conocido como Senju Harashima."

Ambos Clanes eran espetados y temidos a la vez, Talvez los únicos que podían contra los senju eran los Uchiha  
Pero...

Un Día los Senju propusieron una Tregua, Los uchiha aceptaron pero Madara se oponía totalmente a esa petición ya los dos clanes estaban asta el limite no podían seguir, Ya había sido demasiado, pero aun así madara se oponía

--

(A/N: Aquí cortamos la historia y le seguimos)

-Por que se oponía madara? si había paz era lo mejor

-Talvez pero realmente no se muy bien las razones de madara, madara le quito los ojos a  
Su propio hermano para así obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan y así poder detener a los Senju

Sasuke se estremece un poco-le quito los ojos? a su hermano?, por que lo hizo?!

-Mm.…Talvez por fama, también puede ser por que ese tipo obsesionado si se puede decir así... a la guerra-miro fijamente el rostro de su hermano menor- también pudo haber sido para salvar su vida y así hacerle frente a los senju o bueno eso es lo  
Que creía nuestro padre

Simplemente sasuke frunció el ceño, obsesionado con la guerra? le quito los ojos a su  
Propio hermano? y ese tipo era el líder uchiha??..

--

(A/N; aki e desidido que itachi cuente la historia normalmente )

-Así después la alianza fueron contratados por el país del fuego y de hay empezó el sistema que conoces y ahora la Aldea que conoces como Konoha pero después de la elección de Hokage la alianza que una vez hubo y también la paz, comenzó a  
Decaer, pero aun así Madara se oponía y seguía su idea después de eso dejo la aldea para siempre

Itachi se recarga en la pared apoyando así su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro los ojos-no te puedo contar exactamente, después de todo a esos tiempos aun era muy pequeño…Eso creo solo recuerdo que miraba cuerpos inertes en el suelo… Una total masacre que para esa edad (N/A: 4 años de edad eso creo) no entendía bien, la crueldad de la guerra-

-...aniki.-

- Después de eso ocurrió el ataque del kyubi- volvió a posar su mirada en su hermano- eso hizo que los lazos de konoha con los uchiha se rompieran totalmente la verdad es que no recuerdo bien ese día...era muy pequeño…como dije Solo se que después del ataque de konoha, los lideres desconfiaron totalmente en los uchiha y los discriminaron, les echaron la culpa de la destrucción que Causo el kyubi alegando que era un golpe para destruir konoha y luego apoderarse de ella

-...como creen que nosotros hicimos eso? como es posible controlar al algo como el kyubi? o esa cosa

- el sharingan puede controlar al kyubi además después de eso nos obligaron a vivir en una esquina remota de la aldea para si tenernos mas vigilados  
mm...creo que tú ya habías nacido.

Sasuke le miro interrogante… eso era cierto? entonces por eso los altos mandos dudaron de los uchiha  
Pero como es posible que para ese entonces el no se enterara de nada?! Miro hacia abajo

-oe..Pero itachi…-

-sasuke eras un bebe no entendías nada de lo estaba sucediendo...-interrumpió a su hermano menor, sabiendo lo que exactamente diría  
Dejando un poco sorprendido a sasuke sabia lo que iba a decir? le miro fijamente...de su hermano se podía esperar lo que sea…

-después nadie confiaba en los uchiha y entonces fueron tratados con rencor eso hizo despertar el odio guardado en los uchiha y así los uchiha se unieron coincidiendo con las ideas de madara, para organizar un golpe de estado

Sasuke se alarmo al escuchar eso de su hermano…Un golpe de estado?! Su familia?! No es posible! que cree itachi que le va a creer esta muy loco, desconcertado observa como su hermano mayor baja la cabeza mirando así otro lado, sasuke le miro interrogante..Cuando estuvo apunto de hablar itachi le interrumpe

-Bien… después de esto…Allí es tu decisión si me crees o no sasuke puesto lo que te boy a decir de seguro no me crees...después del plan de golpe de estado y konoha vigilante. Fui elegido para así entregar información de konoha a los uchiha  
Pero en cuanto me convertí en anbu los de konoha me eligieron para entregar información de los uchiha a konoha

Sasuke se quedo paralizado...que estaba diciendo su hermano?... El espía?!

-La cabeza de todo esto era nuestro padre, Fugaku uchiha

--  
Flash back  
(Recuerdo de sasuke)

Se podía mirar la casa de los uchiha la sala principal, Sasuke e itachi estaban sentados enfrente de sus padres

- Itachi... Eres el único que nos une al corazón de esta aldea

Entiendes lo que significa?

--

-Me sentí Confundido - baja la mirada - no entiendo aun.. Talvez jamás entenderé por que mi padre me Eligio a mí...yo acataba sus ordenes al pie de la letra, lo odiaba... talvez aun lo ago nuestro padre me puso en una situación en que debía elegir…Si mi familia o la aldea a la que e protegido, cuando fui anbu en vez de enviar información a mi padre sobre konoha hice lo contrario, Enviar información al clan uchiha a konoha.

"Mi hermano…Traiciono a nuestro clan?!" -itachi!! - se levanto pero itachi continuo

- y después de eso...vino el verdadero infierno...Danzou y los de konoha me encargaron aquella misión…era una misión secreta, te acuerdas cuando faltaba a las reuniones?- dijo observando de reojo a su hermano menor, su pelo aun tapaba el otro ojo y podía verse el sharingan activado.

Sasuke asistió y sintió escalofríos ante la mirada d su hermano, puesto que tenia un presentimiento de lo que a continuación diría

-Me asignaron una misión secreta...en que consistía, exterminar de una vez por todas al Clan Uchiha antes de su golpe de estado

Sorprendido, mirando como su presentimiento se hacia realidad…. esto es lo que había detrás de la verdad?..

-siendo yo una pieza tan importante yo no quería mas guerra...no es justo  
No quería seguir... Desde mi niñez...Yo...- itachi JAMAS se abría a alguien…era la primera vez que le decía a alguien la verdadera razón y no quería tampoco mirar a los ojos a sasuke, no quería ver su rostro puesto sabia de ante mano  
Que su hermano no le creería, además el plan no era así... esto no era lo planificado

-espera!! Me dices que los uchiha planearon  
Un golpe de estado y tu eras espía?! Crees que te boy a creer?! Además nos traicionaste!!-sasuke se levanto dispuesto a golpear a itachi, pero  
Sus palabras lo detuvieron

-solo quería...proteger la aldea y a la vez al clan que tanto tu admirabas y te sentías orgulloso, no sabia que hacer...yo no..sabia...que hacer..-apretó los puños, ya sabia  
Que sasuke diría eso... le dolió...le dolió demasiado saber que su mayor miedo se hacia realidad pero a pesar de eso iba a continuar, su hermano ya tenia derecho de saber que sucedía

-en ese momento...-dudo en continuar pero tenia que hacerlo era su deber- tampoco me dejaron elegirlo...como es posible que podía tomar una decisión así?! -itachi se puso algo histérico al final gritando las ultimas palabras- si los uchiha empezaban una guerra civil todo el país del fuego caería y nosotros con el y entonces de allí no me puedo imaginar lo que pasaría otros países iban a invadir y así talvez otra guerra!.. Pero no!! El imbecil de mi padre solo quería poder, y los de konoha también querían lo mismo  
Ya había muerto mucha gente inocente...solo por el deseo de poder y fama, gloria y honor, es honorable matar a los inocentes? talvez...-se calmo un poco  
Pero tenia el sharingan activado aun sin dejar que se le vieran los ojos, sus cabellos los cubrían- talvez yo no soy el mejor para decir lo que es  
Honorable o no...Solo no quería que mas gente muriera, no quería que talvez algún día saldrías lastimado… y tome la decisión

Sasuke pasmado de nueva cuenta era demasiado...Era demasiado.. Itachi no mato al clan por rencor o poder, es simplemente no le dejaron elección, las cosas que surgió y todo eso se lo echaron a la espalda de itachi

Itachi continuo sabiendo lo que depararía, el rechazo de su hermano...Como confiar en un Asesino?

-En es época, por fin pude mirar como era madara, aun que jamás su rostro puesto lo cubría con una mascara pero sabia que era el, jamás le pregunte porque mato y le quito los ojos a su hermano menor simplemente mi mente aun se debatía si lo que estaba apunto de hacer era lo correcto, Madara le tenia rencor a Konoha y a los uchiha por que le traicionaron, Le busque parece que era el único que me di cuenta y tampoco revelaría su identidad, Le dije...-Itachi paro un poco.. Estaba bien decirle eso?? No planeo tener que decirle a sasuke la verdad, ni siquiera planeo tener relaciones con el  
Hacerlo suyo, no estaba en lo planeado!!...-le dije que le daría la oportunidad de vengarse de los uchiha, si el aceptaba que no debía hacer nada contra la aldea de konoha  
El tercer se oponía pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Se me acabo el tiempo de seguir con inseguridades...de seguir a tu lado...sasuke...

-Y a pesar de que todo lo que viste es de verdad, todo era deacuerdo el Plan, La misión  
Pero Fracase…Sasuke- le miro de reojo mirando la expresión de desconcertó de su hermano menor

- mate a todo el clan con ayuda de madara pero a ti no te pude hacer daño, No podía acerté daño, yo quería protegerte no quería que te hicieran daño, madara insistió en matarte pero le detuve...no iba a dejar que te hicieran daño no a ti sasuke..Antes de la masacre del Clan le pedí al 4 hokage que no te contara nada ..Como reaccionaria un niño de 6 años?? Además ya era demasiado...mirar a su familia muerta, pero si yo no  
Cumplí bien sabia que Danzou y los ancianos te dirían la verdad y te matarían eso no iba a dejar que pasara, así sabiendo lo que Danzou es capaz Le pedí al 4to también que te protegiera de Danzou, pero asta danzou tiene tanta influencia sobre el 4to…Antes de irme entonces le amenace " Si le haces algo a sasuke, Le contare a todo lo que hay  
Que saber sobre la aldea a todos los países enemigos del mundo".. Así el no te podía tocar y confiando que no lo aíra si no yo mismo lo mataba…después me uní a akatsuki como estaba planificado

El hermano menor por su parte no sabia que responder…Era demasiado saber que su hermano mayor tuve que cargar con todo esto el solo. No sabia que hacer si debía creerle o debía ignorarlo

-de aquí en adelante sasuke es toda la verdad-ya esperando el rechazo del menor- Dijiste que no podías matarme ahora que sabes esto vas a hacerlo??.. es tu desición.. si decides matarme ahora no me opondré..-

Eso si que no lo iba a creer.. Su hermano mayor le estaba incitando a matarle y este no se opondría nada?...Itachi se levanta y se pone enfrente de su hermano  
-..Yo...-No podía...no podía ya lo había dicho!! no podía matar al ser que ama!! Peor sabiendo que le protegió, que la verdad era que le protegió sobre todas las cosas, sabiendo que iba a la orca, protegió a la aldea que traiciono su clan y le protegió de esa cruel verdad...Pero por otra parte sentía impotencia..Nunca le dijo…Si este le hubiera dicho la verdad esta verdad de seguro se hubiera ido con el! pero no!! Por que?! Por que el no le dijo?! Por que le destino una vida de vengador le obligo a odiarle le obligo a no ser feliz?-…Quiero saber porque entonces no me dijiste nada..

-Sasuke yo no te podía decir esto...Soy un asesino rango S, En la aldea de konoha estabas seguro sabia que nadie te aria daño pero quería que siguieras creyendo sasuke.. -se acerco a su hermano menor, agachándose y tomando la mejilla de sasuke para acariciarla- quería que siguieras creyendo que los uchiha eran el orgullo de Konoha...-Itachi le miro con tanta tranquilidad, ternura ante la mirada confusa y desconcertada de su hermanito menor que estaba de rodillas, acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza y amor-..Cual es tu desicion?

Se levanto- matarte?...Me dejaras matarte?! que diablos hablas?! Pero porque demonios me hiciste esto?! Agr.!! No lo entiendo!! Por que me lo dices ahora si no querías que me enterara

Le contesto tan rápido como se formulo la pregunta- Por que Jamás pensé terminar sintiendo esto por ti-le miro con ternura..."se que esto no debía pasar, aunque debi suponerlo, cuando eras niño te deseaba con locura y eso no  
era normal.." Pensó itachi, tenia que decirle eso??...no…no podía y no lo iba a hacer

-Crees que me boy a tragar todo lo que me as dicho?!-retiro bruscamente la mano de itachi en su cara- Por quien me tomas?! No te creo nada!- Y sin mas Se lanzo sobre el

Itachi le atrapo pero sin embargo perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo, así en el acto se desato la liga que sostenía sus cabellos dejándolos caer libremente solo pudo sentir  
como sasuke ya en el suelo Tenia las piernas en la cadera de itachi una de cada lado, Mientras que sus manos las posiciono en su cuello apretando ligeramente-...dijiste que no te opondrías!!- Sin mas Itachi sentía que sasuke presionaba aun mas fuerte no permitiéndole que respirara pero no se defendió...no movió sus manos que estaban en sus costados y tampoco cambio el semblante de su rostro tranquilo talvez por reflejo entrecerró sus ojos pero nada mas, no se oponía a sasuke...Ni siquiera tenia el Sharingan ya

Sasuke Estaba Furioso lo iba a matar por fin allí mismo...Activo el sharingan

--

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me ayudan a subirme el animo y asi continuar n.n.. ehh!!  
me costo mucho el cap.. y corte partes y eso!! ;O!! noO!! y al final siento que este cap. no me kedo como keria...demonios

Ya en otro Tema la historia se relata de una forma diferente.. nose por que quise esto pero bueno ya vez uno que esta loco tampoco me gusto mucho la reaccion de sasu ante esto.. ..arg..dice te amo y aora si te mato.. u.ú pero tiene que ser asi! jajaja, espero que ninguna falta de ortografia se me aiga escapado XD y que tenga sentido la historia jijii XD tengo meyo..OO ya me puse nerviosa!! kyaa TOT

Bien para empezar este Fanfic Contine mucho Spoiler!! Spoileeeeer!!  
tiene dialogos del Manga asi como una imagen que saque de alli. Y TODO ESOOO!! le pertenece a  
al maravilloso

Masashi Kishimoto!!

aplausos a el le pertenecen estos personajes, la historia y los dialogos kyaa le pertenece todo todo  
yo solo adapto la historia a mi version uchihacest XDmuajaja sIII!! -

Besos a mi amiga Gaby-san ;D no creeo k lea alguna vez esto pero no importa XDjaja

Pero sin duda un gran abrazo a las personas que me postearon TOT ohh!!

Recuerden Un comentario positivo ace sonrisas ;D


	6. La verdad part2

Holas holitas XD después de haber muerto e regresado de la muerte para continuar esto k según .. lo iba a dejar.. oo pero vamos boy descubriendo k me han posteado!! OMG!! Yo no lo esperaba pensé k no les gustaba la historia ni nada… pero saben n.n me dan dado ánimos para subir y antes de darles el Cap. Agradecer a las personas tan amables!! K me postearon y leyeron mi ridículas locuras sin sentido ni coherencia XDDDDDDDDD!!

Venuss: No mate a itachi D; .. oye si sigo deprimida porke mi itachi murio!! TOT!! Si le gusta mucho el contacto con itachi… vamos ambas sabemos k itachi es… simplemente irresistible, naruto si me da pena pero sakura..mm…XD muchas gracias.. te gustan mis lemon raros y extranios? D; awww gracias me das animos de subir esto XD

Ashykara : oh gracias por pasar y leer y poner tu comentario, aki esta lo prometido. Y la vdd necesito una inspiración!! Para seguir con esta cosa XD no encuentro mi imaginación por mas extraña k paresca la cosa…

Uu

Hay les vaaaaaa!!

--

En el Cap Anterior

--

Itachi le atrapo pero sin embargo perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo, así en el acto se desato la liga que sostenía sus cabellos dejándolos caer libremente solo pudo sentir  
como sasuke ya en el suelo Tenia las piernas en la cadera de itachi una de cada lado, Mientras que sus manos las pocisiono en su cuello apretando ligeramente-...dijiste que no te opondrías!!- Sin mas Itachi sentía que sasuke presionaba aun mas fuerte no permitiéndole que respirara pero no se defendió..no movió sus manos que estaban en sus costados y tampoco  
cambio el semblante de su rostro tranquilo talvez por reflejo entrecerró sus ojos pero nada mas, no se oponía a sasuke...Ni siquiera tenia el Sharingan ya

Sasuke Estaba Furioso lo iba a matar por fin allí mismo...Activo el sharingan

Cáp.6 Titulado : La verdad Segunda parte

-

-

Itachi sentía que la respiración se le iba cada vez mas, Simplemente Itachi era mas fuerte que sasuke solamente pudo haberlo empujado y así pero no lo hizo…Tanto como sasuke e itachi sabían eso pero itachi no hacia nada…

""Este es mi Fin…Después de todo es lo planificado pero antes""Pensó itachi Subió su mano con dificultad Y así le iba a golpear su frente como cuando Era niño como despedida así el tendría sus ojos y esto terminaría...en las manos de su  
Hermano menor...sin duda era lo que itachi quería...

Eso era verdad? eso quería??...entonces para que le contó la verdad?...

Lentamente ya apunto de tocar la frente de su hermanito Menor... su querido hermano menor, Sasuke dejo de presionar y con una mano aparto la mano de itachi bruscamente para luego abrazarlo y desesperadamente ocultar sus lagrimas  
Hundiéndose en el hombro de su hermano mayor Dejando a este sorprendido...

-Por que no te defendiste?...Pensaba…Que si hacia esto te opondrías y así...y así... me demostrarías que lo que dijiste no era cierto- Con la voz quebrada, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas desesperadamente en el hombro del mayor,  
Posicionándose todo su peso sobre el, el menor dirigió un mano al cabello de itachi y lo apretó con fuerza- itachi!..Aniki...-

Y por fin entendió...Oculto su mirada entre sus cabellos y le abrazo- Lo...Lo Siento Sasuke...- Ya no podía decir mas que mas podía decir??...Su orgullo le impedía pero que valía el orgullo si tenia a sasuke su hermano el que siempre  
soñó abrazándole y diciéndole que lo amaba, A pesar de lo Prohibido Contra lo que no debía...Itachi siempre le protegió y pensó mas en Sasuke su hermano menor que el mismo aun así estuviera en el mismo infierno.

Sasuke Se levanto un poco y atrapo los labios del mayor besándole sin pasión ni lujuria ni nada un beso en el que tímidamente posiciono sus labios en su hermano mayor, itachi Sin prisas pero tampoco tan lento correspondió aquel beso prohibido para ambos.  
ya después que necesitaban aire , sasuke se levanto pero sin embargo no completamente aun permanecía sentado sobre itachi y miro hacia otro lado obvio que estaba sonrojado, el mayor se levanto y posiciono su mano sobre la mejilla de sasuke de nueva  
cuenta acariciándola y obligando a verle, y acercarse para besar sus parpados y quitar todo rastro de lagrimas. Bien era de las pocas veces mas bien, contadas veces que era tierno con SU pequeño sasuke. Junto su frente con la de el  
y ponían sentir la respiración del otro.

Estuvieron un Rato en silencio Disfrutando la compañía y el calor del otro, itachi mordía a veces el cuello de sasuke, entonces sasuke luego le besaba y comenzaban un juego de carisias pero después al cabo d un rato con ambos semidesnudos, uno encima del otro,  
sasuke solo traía su yukata sin el cinto(esa cosa púrpura rara XD) ni los pantalones  
E itachi no tenia la camisa de red ni la capa solo los pantalones desabrochados

Itachi estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado y como había llegado a este punto…Pero la voz del menor de los uchiha le interrumpió- Aniki…Pienso que esto es un sueño..Que aremos ahora?

-Bien…No tengo idea deja mejor irnos de aquí... no falta mucho que los de konoha nos encuentren

-si tienes razón- frunció el ceño malditos eran los de konoha

-Sasuke

-Si?- voltio a ver a su hermano levantándose poquito apoyándose con sus codos

-sasuke…Que hubiera echo si estuvieras en mi lugar?..

Sasuke sabia perfectamente a que se refería- A que te refieres con eso- le miro interrogante y con un deje de molestia, ni siquiera el mismo conocía esa pregunta...talvez hubiera echo lo mismo que itachi

-solo contéstame si no quieres tampoco te obligare obvio que sino me contestas tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias-en pocas palabras si lo esta obligando..(lol..)

-no lo se…yo talvez...

Antes de que Sasuke diera una respuesta, Se oyó un ruido...un golpe para hacer exactos, alguien había entrado a la Casa.

En Konoha Era un día por la mañana (ósea que los uchiha estuvieron platicando todo eso en la noche y parte del día también el intento de asesino de sasuke XD)

--  
Flash Back

Naruto, sakura y kakashi estaban dispuestos a retirarse cuando shizune entra de repente toda alterada y asustada

-TSUDANE-SAMA!!-gritando shizune

-que te sucede?!- dijo la hokage levantándose de su silla - dije claramente que no me molestaran!

- tsudane-sama , es importante!!..encontraron ninjas muertos en el bosque y eran de konoha!!-

-QUE?!

-Eran Anbu Tsudane-sama! todo un equipo es una total masacre

-akatsuki??- Grito preocupado el Jinchuuriki

- no pueden ser otros o talvez un nuevo enemigo!- dijo sakura

-Shizune!! quiero un reporte de daños y de bajas! AHORA!-

-Si tsudane-sama- la chica se va corriendo inmediatamente

-Ustedes retirense de mi oficina inmediatamente!!

Y sin mas remedio el nuevo equipo 7 Se tuvo que retirar, Naruto por su parte Sentia que algo malo estaba apunto de comenzar.. era una mal presentimiento que desde ace dias no le  
dejaba dormir bien, y sabia que tenia que tener relación con sasuke su ex amigo, Lo mas lógico era que talvez akatsuki...intentaran venir por el , pero algo le decía que no era así  
la verdad se alegraba de poder volver a ver a Gaara pero se sentía impotente y desesperado , tenia que salir corriendo para ver que ocurría y sin mas lo hizo en cuanto salieron de la oficina de la Hokage

-Naruto!! a donde vas!! oeee naruto!! - grito sakura

-Naruto-kun!

Naruto Corrió con todas sus fuerzas si ni siquiera sabia en que dirección era, solamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas, y era suerte o ese día le iba muy bien puesto que en la mera entrada no muy lejos y tampoco  
difícil de localizar estaba una total masacre, Algunos Cuerpos estaban llevándolos para darles un Funeral Honorable, pero notablemente se miraba salpicaduras de sangre de aquí y para allá, kunais por todos lados  
una ecena terrible.

-..que ..que es esto?..-naruto paralizado ante la ecena, A lo lejos sus amigos le llaman

-oeeeeee!! naruto!!-sakura siendo la primera en alcanzarle- no corras de esa manera!!..naruto oeee naruto me escuchas! que miras!-mirando a la dirección donde tenia la atención su amigo observa esa esena aterradora,  
tapándose la boca para ahogar un grito, y por atrás kakashi y sai le alcanzan dándose cuenta también, para eso inmediatamente kakashi toma por la fuerza a naruto y le jala para que deje de ver aquella ecena, sai hace  
lo mismo con sakura se van inmediatamente de allí.

-Que demonios haces naruto?-le regaño kakashi

-...kakashi-sensei..eso que estaba alli?...lo hiso sasuke?..

-...-kakashi le miro con tristeza-naruto tu no puedes asegurar si fuera sasuke, akatsuki o algo mas

-tiene razón kakashi sensei..yo..lo siento-bajo la mirada..se sentía estupido… que le viene la idea de que sasuke aria algo así?? bueno...si este es capaz de matar una aldea y al mismo orochimaru..."wahh!! es demasiado!  
no se que pensar!! " se sacudió la cabeza-kakashi-sensei tenemos que mirar que esta pasando aquí!

-No naruto- le respondió el hatake, Sakura quien solo se mantenía callada al igual que sai

-Por que kakashi sensei!! no puedo quedarme así!! algo me dice que sasuke esta cerca!

-eso es imposible naruto..-le dijo la pelirosada preocupada ya por naruto- Para que vendría sasuke? recuerda que el mismo dijo que..

-ESO YA LO SE!!-le interrumpió naruto tapándose los oídos y cerro los ojos-...ya lo..se..perfectamente..-

-Naruto...- asta sai estaba preocupado por naruto- naruto yo!...

-Primero que nada..naruto la hokage nos encomendó ya una misión, debemos ir ala aldea oculta de la arena por el kazekage-

-oe es cierto naruto!! miraras a gaara! - trato de animar a su amigo

-...tienes razón..no se que me esta pasando siento...una desesperación dentro de mi...-miro de reojo a sus amigos, le miraban preocupados, bahh!! mira el show que hizo solo por presentimientos tontos- ehhh no pongan esa cara  
perdonen amigos!! tienen razón vamooos!- se recupero rápidamente no quería seguir preocupándolos..aunque ese malestar no se hiva

-siI!!-apoyo la pelirosada, y simplemente sai sonrio...obvio fingidamente

-Bien partiremos en 3 horas así que..naruto por cierto vendrás conmigo ¬ ¬-" que tal y si se me escapa"

-deacuerdo iré con usted! si me invita al ichiraku ramen !!-sonrió con malicia

-mejor hay te vez- Ojito feliz!! /

-Oeee kakashi senseeeei!! a donde vaaa oeee!! dattebayooO!! TOT!!- se va corriendo detrás de su maestro

dejando asi solos a la pelirrosada y Sai.

-Sai, estoy preocupada por naruto

-Si yo también sakura-Fea se veía mas afectado de lo común talvez fue mala decisión de hokage-hime decirle a naruto-kun sobre sasuke, ahora esta mas  
afectado que antes..

-..si..OYEEE COMO ME LLAMASTEEEEE!!-me miro furica, asiendo que su cara se desfigurara del enojo.

Antes que siguiera gritando sakura, Sai salio corriendo mucho antes de que digieran "Dattebayo"

-oe..sai..SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIiii!! oó- Grito furica levantando un puño en alto.

--

Termino Flash back ;D!!

En la Oficina de Nuestra Hokage Favorita Y por la mañana.

-Como es posible, Alguien capaz de tal atrocidad?? Mataron a un equipo anbu- Decía la hokage con su típico sake en las mano y en su otra mano El reporte de bajas y cuantos fueron asesinados

-Deben ser Terriblemente fuertes Tsudane-sama, además si mataron a los anbu están dentro de konoha, como usted dijo ya movilizamos a todos, pero es seguro mandar a naruto fuera?? si fueron los  
akatsukis entonces..ellos talvez!

-en este momento los causantes de aquel asesinato tan atroz están muy cerca es mejor mandar a naruto fuera de aquí, por horita asta descubrir quienes fueron

-Tiene razón tsudane-sama pero no es su estilo

-Estilo?! me ablas de estilos! shizune en este momento ..tengo un mal presentimiento, Llama inmediatamente a Jiraiya

-Si!- sale de nuevo corriendo la chica

-Ehh!! espera y mas sakeeeeeeee!!..hay los chicos de ahora...hum..-"retomando el caso tengo este mal presentimiento dentro de mi, siento que algo malo va a pasar por eso mejor que esto no se  
involucre a naruto..pero a pesar de que se lo evite... siento que va a terminar haciéndolo, vaya chico"

--

Flash Back

Se mira a sasuke Pequeño de unos 5 añitos, esperando pacientemente, frente la puerta..

La razón??

Ya casi llegaba su Hermano mayor de una importante misión hace 1 semana que no lo miraba y se le hacían Meseees!! tenia que tan siquiera oír su voz, le fascinaba como últimamente cuando tenia ""miedo""  
se iba y se acurrucaba en la cama de itachi que casi se le había echo una costumbre y pasa mas tiempo con el excepto en las misiones que tenia que hacer su hermano mayor..Demonios! que fabuloso a de  
ser un anbu!! y su hermano como Capitán, asta sentía un poco de celos pero nunca eso si nunca le despreciaría!!.. pero como no sentirse intimidado con alguien como itachi? tan perfecto tan hermoso  
y sexy! bueno no sabia bien que era sexy..pero algo así debía ser por que las muchachas lo decían.. entonces debía serlo!(a su edad es normal que no entienda la palabra sexy, Sasuke es tan inocente como palomita)  
talvez no entendía esas palabras solo sabia que su hermano era lo mas genial y maravilloso de la aldea konoha y también del mund..Antes de que siguiera con lo que estaba pensando, mira como la famosa Puerta principal de la casa  
es abierta lentamente, y en cámara lenta esperando la voz fría e inexpresiva de su hermano mayor...Caso que no sucedió, sino que era una voz femenina

-ahh sasuke querido que haces? me estabas esperando?-Dice la madre de sasuke, con bolsas en las manos lo mas seguro comida dejándolas en la entrada un momento para quitarse las sandalias- Oe..sasuke estas bien?

"..era mama..awww!! niii-chaan!! donde estas!" aun que pesándolo mejor..desde cuando su madre se fue?..así era de distraído??- Si estoy bien mama..-dio una ligera sonrisa , no iba a dejar que su madre se enterara que  
a ella no es lo estaba esperando sino su hermano mayor

-mmh..y esa carita de desilusión?

-ah?

-no me esperabas a mí!..esperabas a itachi verdad? - sonrió enternecida

-wah! noo!!- sonrojado y sintiéndose tonto por haber sido descubierto tan fácil

-a mi no me engañas soy tu mama! y las mamas tenemos un sexto sentido jaja- sonriente y alegre era su mama...

-yaaa mama! - hace pucheros, haciéndolo ver tan tierno cosa irresistible

- bien bien-sonriente revisando las bolsas- eh..noo!! olvide algo en el súper mercado, aorita vengo sasuke ! ok?

-ok-

-cuídate si? no tardo querido-sale corriendo, por las verduras que se le habían olvidado  
(Tenia k inventar algo XDDD! Así que salio por verduras OK?!)

Ya después de un rato lo único que cabía en la cabecita de sasuke, era su hermano mayor...talvez hoy itachi podía jugar con el, pero al instante se entristeció  
itachi no iba a jugar con el...siempre decía que estaba ocupado y se iba con shisui, ese shisui! ese tipo no me gustaba para nada...Y de nuevo la puerta se abre lentamente...

-Oka-san ya volviste? que pronto -dijo con una sonrisa esperando a su mama pero en vez de eso..

-No soy oka-san, sasuke- dijo el hermano mayor

-...a..aniki!!- dijo gritando sasuke de felicidad, era su aniki!! sii por fin había llegado, y sin mas sasuke le recibe con un abrazo, ni siquiera dejando que el uchiha mayor se  
Quite las sandalias-aniki llegaste!! -dejando ver que realmente le estaba esperando con tantas ansias

-...- recibió el abrazo de su hermano...así que lo había estado esperando no? se notaba a lenguas...sonrió para sus adentros, por que sasuke tenia que ser tan tierno?

-itachi, mama no esta ni tampoco papa podemos ir a entrenar con los shuriken?!

-...

Sasuke sabia como interpretar ese silencio , era un No..-aniki...-le miro con los ojos cristalinos..por que?? es que itachi no le quiere?!, sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar  
que valía otra decepción mas??.. amaba cuando su hermano era gentil con el y hablaban..ya casi a punto de llorar

Pero el mayor interrumpió los pensamientos del menor, besándole la frente-..a..aniki?-pregunto interrogante sasuke que sintió algo caliente sus mejillas por alguna extraña razón, cosa que no entendía nada( Sasuke  
se sonrojo y el no sabe, es un niño!!)

-Deacuerdo , ven conmigo iremos a pasear una vez que oka-san venga- le susurro en la oreja, mirando luego la carita sonrojadita y la mirada de emoción que sasuke le dedicaba..por que el tenia que ser tan tierno?? debía ser pecado!  
teniendo deseos de besarlo y quitarle esa ropita que llevaba puesta..en que demonios esta pensando?! es su hermano menor!!

-Itachi??- sasuke coloco sus manitas en el pecho de itachi, por que sin que itachi se diera cuenta su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia y estaba arrodillado enfrente de sasuke para estar a su altura, y muy cerca de el..digamos sus labios casi  
se topaban, El menor de los uchiha miraba con confusión a su hermanito mayor, pero se sentía bien tenerle cerca así..bien le producía una sensación muy agradable y a la vez un poco extraña no podía explicarlo bien, y también podía sentir la  
Respiracion de su hermanito cerca suyo, ante todo esto simplemente Sasuke sonrió

Itachi estaba preocupado por lo que su cuerpo hizo y estaba apunto de hacer si no se hubiera dado cuenta, se alejo de sasuke de nueva cuenta para luego tomar su manita otra cosa que hizo sin pensar ya que itachi jamás agarraba de la mano a sasuke  
a lo que esto sasuke alegro mas que nunca sintiendo la calidez de su hermano mayor, ya así se dirigieron a la sala de estar, el mayor le pidió a sasuke que se quedara allí puesto que se iría a cambiar. sasuke obediente se quedo exactamente donde  
le dejo itachi pues para Sasuke la palabra de itachi es LEY.

Itachi se cambio rápidamente de ropa oyendo ya abajo como se abría la puerta e oía la voz de su oka-san, bien ya había llegado, se puso el traje típico de los uchiha y bajo , donde sasuke saludaba a su madre claro...sin moverse donde itachi lo había  
dejado, miro algo divertido la situación..sasuke tan tierno..-Ya.. estoy listo sasuke-dijo cerca, muy cerca de la orejita de sasuke a lo que sasuke se estremeció, eso divirtió mas a itachi, así que sasuke tenia orejas sensibles??...

-itachi!! no hagas eso!! se siente raro...

-raro?

-sii..raro../ -dijo con un puchero haciéndose el enojado, dándole a itachi la imagen mas tierna que alguna vez a podido ver.. Sasuke simplemente era muy Lindo

-Bien vamos a fuera?

-Si!! okaa saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! vamos a salir!!- decía alegre sasuke ante la idea, ese iba a ser el mejor día de su vida!.

Obvio La madre no escucho la conversación de sus hijos puesto que estaba en la cocina, solo escucho lo que grito sasuke- esta bien Hijo, itachi por favor cuida a tu hermano - y regresen  
antes de la cena o oto-san estará enojado deacuerdo??.

-Esta bien oka-san!! vamos vamos itachi!!-dijo jalando a itachi hacía fuera, casi casi llevándose a itachi a rastras..

Sin duda..talvez eran los últimos días Felices entre la familia..puesto que en konoha, Era un Caos total.

-- Continuara

D; nito encontrar mi imaginación!!

Un comentario positivo hace sonrisas a la autora!!

Pregunta:

Les gustaría Sasodei? Kakairu? kakuzuHidan?? Díganlo XD son las parejas k me gustan y me gustaría poner!! E ideas para esta locura de fanfic!! Son bienvenidas


End file.
